Holding Me Up High
by game-overgal
Summary: Harry suffers at the dursleys before he even started Hogwarts, instead of being the golden boy everybody wants him to be. He will take control of his destiny!PowerfuldarkHarry,and journey into the story untold TEMPORARILY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Holding Me up High**_

_**By: game-overgal**_

_**Disclaimer : I Don't own any Hp characters unless they are not in the Hp book series then there my own original characters ok**_

_**A/N:I 'm looking for another beta because my beta has been loaded down by her own work I don't mind I hope someone will volunteer to be my beta please**_

beta: Hair Brush User

Chapter One: The Arrival

One cold November night, a few hours since October 31 passed, all was silent as every person slept soundly in their beds on Privet Drive. But two remained awake in this quiet street. On the side of the road, there walked an elderly fellow, looking as withered as a hundred-year-old man would look. He had a white beard so long that he could tuck it into his belt and wore strangely colored robes. One could mistake him for an insane retirement home escapee. He stopped and gazed at the sky with blue eyes framed by half-moon glasses, waiting for something. He then put the lights out with a lighter to make sure no one could see him if they peered out their windows.

On the brick wall beside the old man sat an oddly stiff tabby cat, with strange markings around its green-yellow eyes. The feline glanced to the man quickly, but then looked off conspicuously. A smile appeared on the elderly man's face and he had a glittering twinkle in is eye.

"Hello, Minerva."

The cat puffed out her chest indignantly and shifted into a younger, but still elderly woman. Her name was Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the greatest magic school in the Wizarding world. Minerva narrowed her eyes at the colorful man and spoke clearly.

"How did you know it was me, Albus?" she inquired, pursing her lips.

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was probably one of the most powerful wizards in the world, not to mention oldest. He just smiled again and returned her glare with another twinkle.

"Why, Minnie, I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly while staring, not moving at all, at one particular house."

"You would be sitting in such a manner, also, if **_you_** had been perched on a wall all day," Minerva replied, irritated at his blatant cheerfulness.

"Why are you not celebrating with the rest of the world? This is a wonderful, if not horribly depressing day," Albus asked Minnie, raising his white eyebrows at his co-worker.

"Because you are sending the boy to this place and I want to see how they were. May I ask you… is it true that…that Lily and

James Potter didn't make it?" the deputy headmistress asked gravely.

Albus sighed heavily and answered, "I'm afraid so, Minnie; they didn't make it. Lord Voldemort got to them first."

Minerva choked a sob back and shuddered when Dumbledore uttered the Dark Lord's name. She hushed him after a few moments of silence she spoke, "Don't say that name around me, Albus… you know I can't stand it... Is what everyone is saying true? After all the death he and his followers caused... he couldn't kill a lone child. And now, he's dead?"

"Yes, and no, Minerva. It is true that he couldn't kill the child. Even I cannot explain precisely how it happened, but yes, the Dark Lord was destroyed. Unfortunately, Voldemort is not truly dead, though weakened. One day he will return, just as powerful and maybe more. That is why the boy will remain here at Number Four until it is his time to enter the Wizarding world."

She stared at Dumbledore disbelievingly.

"The boy is to remain here! These muggles are vile, disgusting people. The only one that is decent was the eldest boy of the family! The other two twin girls came up the street with their mother while kicking, screaming, and crying until they received the candy they wanted! And their father is an ox and tried to hit me with the morning paper!" At this, Albus began to choke up in chuckles but gulped them down when the transfiguration teacher glared at him sharply.

She looked to the ground. "And Albus... what if Vol…Vol… You-Know-Who or one of his followers comes and kidnap the child?" She gazed at her wrinkled hands worriedly.

"No need to worry, Minerva, no one needs more stress after what has happened over all these years." She muttered under her breath that 'he was the person that had mostly stressed her out.' Albus shook his head and continued, "There are blood protections around the house and these muggles will come to love the child like their own. It is not polite to talk as such about the boy's family."

"...Alright, Albus, I understand that much... But why can't he stay with his godfather, Sirius Black... or perhaps the godmother?...Or even Remus Lupin?"

She paused, and when he did not answer right away, she continued.

"These muggles are not even Harry's blood relatives. They are Lily's adoptive family and from what I have heard her sister does not like Lily or our kind," she murmured to him. They walked along the road, pacing in front of Number Four.

The wizard sighed. "It is for the boys own good. He must remain here. And as for Sirius, he was arrested for the murder of Lily and James and also their friend Peter Pettigrew, and thirteen other muggles. To the Ministry, Remus is considered a dark creature because he is a lycan, so he will not be allowed custody over."

"He was arrested! I never thought that of Sirius, but I suppose it is better if he's off the streets and somewhere where he'll learn something…I... I guess I can't argue with you anymore, Albus. Very well... where is our savior now?"

He just smiled. "Hagrid is bringing him," he said simply.

Minerva blinked. "Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this? He's not the most responsible or sharp people I have ever met..."

Dumbledore waved her off. "Minnie, I trust Hagrid with my life. He may be a giant and has a strange interest in dangerous creatures..." he trailed off uncertainly, finally regaining his voice and continued, "but I trust him to help others. Especially with Harry."

All of a sudden there was a whooshing noise and a huge shadow appeared at the curb of the street. Albus pulled out his pocket watch and nodded to the hairy brute.

"Right on time Hagrid."

The shadow moved and revealed a large man with a long, bushy beard. In his arms, he held a small, swaddled baby. The elderly duo moved closer, inspecting the child.

"Is this him?" Albus asked, looking into the giant's black, beady eyes.

Hagrid nodded gruffly while wiping a tear from his eye. He passed the bundle to Minerva carefully.

"Yup, tha's little 'arry.'E fell asleep just before I fire ported out of the house. Made it jus' in time, too; the house was collapsing."

"Good job, Hagrid. Now, for the next eleven years he will remain here. Then, he will enter the Wizarding World. None of us are to set foot anywhere near here for the duration of that time. Mrs. Figg, the squib down the street will watch him from afar." The other two nodded obediently and said their goodbyes to the sleeping child.

With that said, Albus walked up to the doorstep of the perfectly normal house and placed Harry on the doormat, along with a box of letters that he conjured. As the elderly wizard put Harry down, both Minerva and fire ported away; back to the school to join in the celebrations.

Albus then turned and walked off the property. He looked back to the sleeping child and spoke to the wind.

"Good luck, Harry Potter, for when you enter the Wizarding World, you will be know as the savior of our world. The Boy-Who-Lived... but for now... farewell, child."

With one final look, the headmaster apparated away, leaving the bundle alone on the 'Welcome' doormat. Throughout the night, Harry slept soundly, never realizing that he would spend eleven years being pushed around, neglected, treated like a servant, and made fun of at the hands of his relatives.

The morning was greeted with a high pitched screech. The bundle was pulled in, and thus began the hard part of Harry Potter's life.

End Chapter One: Arrival

A/N: OK, just tell me if you like it or you don't, or if I spelled something wrong (HBU: Shouldn't be!). Please review!

PS. My beta has been really busy lately and I was hoping if someone would volunteer to also be my beta reply soon


	2. Chapter AN

-1AN: OK I THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW

IM NOW PUTTING UP AN EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE ALL THANKS TO MY BETA- HAIR BRUSH USER

NOW SOME PEOPLE MENTIONED THAT PEOPLE MENTIONED THAT IT SOUNDS A LOT LIKE J.K FRIST CHAPTER BUT I'M WRITING IT THIS WAY BECAUSE IM ADDING A TWIST TO THE STORY.

ALSO WHEN I SAY FIRE PORTING ITS USEIN A DIFFERENT WAY ITS NOT USED LIKE IN THE 5TH BOOK ITS LEGAL FOR THOSE WITH MAGIC TO LEARN HOW TO FIRE PORT BEFORE THERE 11 THEY GET A TEST DONE WHEN THERE 12.

IF THERE MUGGLE-BORN OR LIVE IN THE MUGGLE WORLD AND DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT THEY FRIST GO THROUGH THERE 1ST YEAR AT HOGWARTS OR ANY OTHER MAGIC SCHOOL THEN DURING THE SUMMER THEY CAN TAKE THE TEST IF THEY WISH.

HOW THEY FIRE PORT WILL BE LATER DESCRIBED IN THE STORY.

THE CHAPTER THAT IM GOING TO PUT UP IS THE FRIST CHAPTER BUT GREATLY EDITED

IM LOOKING FOR ANOTHER BETA MY BETA IS VERY BUSY SOMEONE PLEASE BE MY BTEA ALSO


	3. Chapter 2

_**Holding Me up High**_

_**By: game-overgal**_

_**Disclaimer : I Don't own any Hp characters unless they are not in the Hp book series then there my own original characters ok**_

_**A/N:I 'm looking for another beta because my beta has been loaded down by her own work I don't mind I hope someone will volunteer to be my beta please.**_

Chapter 2: Life as It Happens

Harry had always been a brilliantly smart child, when that fateful night had occurred Harry had realized right away his parents were gone, he knew they would no longer be there for him when he needed them most.

The next morning came around where he awoke on the doorstep of his relative's home, looking in to his aunt & uncles faces he knew his stay here would not be pleasant. As he moved his head a little he saw into the playpen he saw his twin cousin's faces instantly he felt his path ahead would be difficultly because of them, his eyes traveled to the outside of the playpen where a 3year old boy sat playing with his Lego blocks. He looked up at him and smiled, this cousin right here would be his support and would help him make it toward the path ahead, till he went back to the place that breathed magic everywhere, the place he had lived by.

His relatives had unhappily accepted him into there home, they gave him the old crib there were about to throw out, but not wanting the magic freak child to contaminate there children they set him up in the old spare bedroom for the next 2 years.

The now 3yrs old Harry knew how to walk steadily at the age of one(meaning when he was still with his parents), when he turned two his relative gave him some light chores such as make the beds or put away all the toys of his cousin's etc…

It was December Harry had now been 4 for about 5 months now.

Outside the snow fell gently onto the ground, Harry sat by the window rapped up in the old quilt he had found in the attic and his relatives had allowed him to keep. He sat there thinking about how much he missed the laughter that sounded like silver bells and used to make him feel all warm and happy inside, not like the loud bellowing happening downstairs.

He wished on each snowflake that touched the window that he could join in with the giggling and all the hot chocolate being drunk downstairs or at the very least be somewhere else where he could be loved by everybody in that family, the reason that he didn't join everyone on the floor below was because his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and the terrible twins Suzy & Lizzie despised having to spend more time around him then they already did, well that's what his aunt and uncle thought, the twins felt that they were supposed to share there toys with him and they didn't like sharing.

The only one that willingly spent time and show him that someone cares for him, was his cousin Darmel he was 6 yrs old and the eldest child in the family.

He had started school last year, Harry having nothing to do while his aunt went to garden parties, the twins to pre-school then play dates, his elder cousin at school, and his uncle at work he had decided to learn how to read and write it took him about a month to grasp the concept but after that he read everything he could get his hand on starting with the dictionary after he had finished all the books his cousin brought home, and all the other books in the house. After awhile he discovered that there was a library near by so every morning he pretended to sleep in his new room the attic, on the lumpy mattress, so when everybody had left the house and he was sure they were gone, he would sneak out and he would go to the run-down library 8 streets down.

Harry had been 4yrs and 2 months since he had discovered the library and he had already finished all the children's books he is half way through all the teenage books by the time he turned 5yrs old. The librarian had watched him everyday, coming and going since he had first come to the library. One day the librarian named Aleena pulled Harry aside and said, "You know child you don't need to keep coming here and reading if you get a library card you can take as many books as you like home with you."

Harry stared up in wonder and spoke, "Can I really take them home with me?" The librarian nodded her head and gave him a card for him to sign his name on, "Thank you." Harry breathed out.

After a while of reading Harry look up at the large clock on the wall and gasped, he set the book down on the table got up then bolted out the door and down the sidewalks to get home before his relatives did.

20 Minutes Later---

Harry rushed into the house but abruptly halted, as his uncle stood there in the kitchen door way, he reached out and gabbed him by collar of his shirt and dragged him into the living room.

He dropped him on the rug and looked down at him, Vernon's face was turning an interesting shade of Purple, and he took a deep breath and then started bellowing at him, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! WE GIVE YOU FOOD, CLOTHING, AND SHELTER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US BY RUNNING AWAY AND GIVING YOUR POOR AUNT A HEART ATTACK! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? Hmm…

While Vernon had been speaking Harry still panting a little from all that running thought to himself, "Ya right._ You gave me gross yucky leftovers, you gave me icky colored and big cloths from Darmel, and I sleep in the dusty attic packed with boxes. Aunt Petunia wouldn't care if I disappeared, she would probably celebrate because I'm gone_."

When hid uncle had done speaking, he looked up at his face, he opened her mouth and spoke, "I'm sorry, I was at the park on the other side of the pool place," he then turned to his sneering aunt and apologized for worrying her.

Vernon looked down at his nephew and frowned, "Fine, just go to your room and don't even think about coming down till I say so. Understood."

The only reply he got was, "Yes sir." Harry turned and fled up the stairs and to the attic. He turned around to his wife who was looking angry, he patted her on the arm and said, "Wait a year more then you we can make him into the perfect servant." at this thought she smirked, then turned around to go to the kitchen to make dinner for her lovely family. Vernon turned around and sat on the couch to watch some of the game before he had to pick up his twin daughters from there play dates in an hour and his son from soccer practice in 45 minutes.

Upstairs in the attic Harry looked at the frost panel windows near the roof, he knew he would not be getting any dinner, and it would be a long time before he could leave the house and go to the library.

With those thoughts running through his head he turned over on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: OK, just tell me if you like it or you don't, or if I spelled something wrong . Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Holding Me up High**_

_**By: game-overgal**_

_**Disclaimer : I Don't own any Hp characters unless they are not in the Hp book series then there my own original characters ok**_

_**A/N:I 'm looking for another beta because my beta has been loaded down by her own work I don't mind I hope someone will volunteer to be my beta please**_

Chapter 3: Nightmare

In a room coloured white, that was located in the corner of the little house shouts could be heard upon entering the room a lady with red hair and beautiful emerald eyes stood in the corner she held a child around the age of 15 months.

In front of her stood a man with black untameable hair up and hazel eyes, and in front of them stood a man in dressed in white, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOUR SUPPOSED TO HELP US. NOT GET US ALL KILLED FOR YOUR POWER IN THE WIZARDING WORLD!" the women shouted to the man in white.

The man in white replied in a calm voice, "My dear do your really believe I actually care for all of you. I just wanted power and to keep my high place in the Wizarding world. Do you want to know a little secret Lily? Hmm what about you James do you want to know to?" James and Lily looked at one another unsure of what to answer.

James opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the man in white, "No matter I feel like telling you anyways. You see Lily everyone sees the dark Lord Voldemort to be the destruction of our world, and the bad one but in fact I was the one that's first saw him for what he was. He was a weak scared little boy craving for attention I helped him become strong I gave him comfort but soon he saw through my manipulations and rebelled against me. I then showed him my dark side I kill so many people and then laid the blame on him, which he accepted it gave him an image ha and make himself known what a laugh. When he married one of the powerful heirs I was in search. I got mad but then I changed my mind when I heard he was going to have a child I thought to myself, this child will help me get rid of her father so when the child was born I kidnapped his wife and child, then I killed his wife and sent his new born child away." the man pause to catch his breath.

"You know Lily you always kept trying to find who your birth parents were and if they were alive? After you found out the Evan's had adopted you." he paused to sort out his thoughts before continuing.

"Well have you ever wondered why a few weeks after they told you that you were not there blood child they were mysteriously killed?"

"…It was you. YOU KILLED THEM! Why…HW...How could you?"

"Well you see child they were getting out of my control and were going to tell you who your father and mother were, and that father still was alive and well. I killed them and James parents and many others who started to interfere or were close to finding out the truth."

"Why did you kill my parents also?' James whispered to himself.

The man in white having heard him answered his question, "Well your father found out about me he was in a group that has been watching me closely. And your father found out the truth he copied his memory and put it in a template for you or someone in you family to find. Naturally I had to destroy him and your mother because she saw me kill your father. After they were out of the way I went in search for the memory but I couldn't find it."

James stared at the man he thought to himself, "_Man this guy is nuts." _

The man in white continued, _"You_ refused to go and find the template even when I said it was Lord venoms evil plan for immortality and power to rule the world, refused the mission in order to be with your wife and newborn son." the man paused his eyes widen slightly he then spoke again, "Oh my I seem to have rambled on more then I should have. I have told you more then you ever needed to know. Dear me, now I must get rid of the whole Potter family, as it will be easier for me to continue my mission in keeping my position in power. No one has ever got a clue of the real me except for that Voldemort and no one will ever find out the truth."

While the man in front of them went on speaking about how he killed James family Lily and James locked eyes with one another and used their soul mate bond to communicate telepathically with one another "_What do we do James? Were going to die and Harry hasn't seen life to its full extent_."

"_I know I know. Our lives are going to end very soon but I want Harry to live. What do we do?" _James close his eyes for a moment before opening them he locked eyes with Lily again _"Lily why don't we try the l'amare di vivere spell on Harry? Give him our love and protection and living life force."_

"_James your brilliant why did I not think of using the 'love given for another' to live' spell let begin." _Lily held on to Harry while James held on to Lily they started chanting telepathically so the man in front would not be suspicious.

The spell to be surrounded their child, the child glowed for a few moments then the glow disappeared. They smiled at the child that's stared back at them with his sparkling emerald eyes they then turn their attention to the man in front of them.

The man in front had just finished speaking and now he stared at them for a few moments his wand trained at James head he then spoke, "Lily did you guess who your real father was by now?'

Lily shook her head.

The man in white spoke again "Tsk tsk I thought you were the most brilliant witch in your year but you still haven't figured it out. No matter I will tell you, your father is … Lord Voldemort himself," Lily and James gasped when he said this. "And now comes your husband's demise. Goodbye James you always were a fun soul Avada Kedavra!"

Bright green light shot out of the wand then next moment James fell to the floor. Lily stared at the body lying still next to her.

She screamed then broke down, tears ran down her face, she mumbled to herself, "Why James? Why not me!" she then looked up and pointed at him "You will pay for all you sins and wrong deeds one day I swear it" Lily yelled as she reached for her wand near the feet of the man in white.

The man kicked the wand behind him and shook his head he then replied "I've already gotten away with most of what I've done and no ones suspected me. Now for your end child. Goodbye Lily. Avada Kedavra!" Lily fell Harry still clutched close to her.

Then he spoke to himself and the Harry, "Don't fret child you will join them in a moment Avada Kedavra!" The green light rushed toward Harry the minute it touched him, a silver shield with a phoenix cloud circling around it came up and rebounded the curse.

Lord Voldemort had broken into the Potters house to get them to join him he walked quickly down the hall when he heard screams he increased his strides once he reached the nursery room he blasted open the door and watched in fascination as the death curse rebound of the child.

The man in white stood shocked the minute the light came to touch him. He jumped aside half the curse hit the wall and the rest hit Lord Voldemort, Voldemort screamed in agony and fled the house as fast as he could.

The man in white stood there shocked and he then turned and stared at the infant that has such incredibly power, so many thoughts and emotions ran through him. When he finally came to his senses he pulled out a piece of paper quickly jotted down something and sent it out via owl airways. He then turned from the window and spoke to the child in front of him, knowing he wouldn't understand, "You are now the saviour of the magical world and very soon when you come of age to learn I will teach you and shape you into my perfect weapon. You will bend at my will when the time comes!" with that he apparted out of the house. The wind howled outside nothing but silence surrounded the house the infant fell asleep under the moon light.

Harry shot awake from his bed in the attic panting and gasping, after a few minutes he managed to calm himself down he started muttering to himself, " It was all a dream, it was all a dream… wasn't it, it seemed so real I'm not even sure if that man and women were my parents…?"After a while of thinking he decided it was better if he got some sleep and thought about it later. He lay back down turned over and in a few minutes he was fast a sleep.


End file.
